Thanksgiving and a wedding!
Today's episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings features the long awaited wedding of Hannah Harper and Craig Atchley. Also, there is the Thanksgiving dinner, where everyone, plus some surprise guests from Somerset, make an appearance. This is a two scene episode. Hope you like. (Today's special guests from Somerset include: Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas.) Scene One: Outside of the Atchley Mansion in Cambridge. People are gathering for the combined wedding of Hannah Harper and Craig Atchley and the Harper Thanksgiving day. Bryan Forson is waiting for his wife, Anyssa, who went to Logan Airport to pick up some wedding guests. He is nervous. Cara Niewoehner, his cousin in-law, comes over. CARA: Bryan, are you all right? BRYAN: I am so nervous waiting for Anyssa. She had to go and pick up some wedding guests and guests for Thanksgiving. CARA: I understand that, Bryan, but it is at Rush hour now, I know you are nervous, but they should be here soon. BRYAN: I know, and I am sorry, Cara. You're nervous enough, this being your first major family function since joining the family. If anyone ought to be nervous, it's you. CARA (in mock nervousness): Thanks a heap, Bryan. BRYAN: I am sorry, Cara. How are you fitting into the family? CARA: Doing as well as I can. And you can relax now, Bryan, here comes Anyssa. (And sure enough, Anyssa pulls up in the rental car.) ANYSSA: Sorry I was so late, hon. The traffic was bad, especially near the airport. BRYAN: At least you're here now. (Coming out of the car, are some good friends) SAM: Surprise, Bryan! BRYAN: Sam! Sam Lucas! What brings you here? SAM: Velda invited us to the wedding, and we figured to spend the holidays here in Boston. (Out comes Lahoma, his wife) LAHOMA: We're staying at the Westin Copley Plaza, in the back bay. Jack Martin flew us out in his private jet. ANYSSA: And they are here for the whole holiday season! Can you imagine? SUSANNAH: Jack told me to take a vacation, and not to worry. (Out comes Ellen) ELLEN: I've been looking forward to this! It's been a good flight. (Enter Dylan.) DYLAN: Ellen! Good to see you, sis, after a LONG while! (Ellen hugs her friend) ELLEN: You look wonderful! (Along comes Adam) DYLAN: Ellen Lucas, this is Adam Mathison. (Ellen is amazed) ELLEN: He is gorgeous. ADAM: Thanks, Ellen. (Anyssa leads Susannah to where her friends, Serena, Joliette and Courtney are talking.) ANYSSA: Gals, as I promised, this is the famous Susie Lucas. Susie, these are some other friends of mine. Courtney Harrison; Joliette Manning and Serena Gerber. COURTNEY: Very nice to finally meet you, Susie. Anyssa speaks highly of you. JOLIETTE: You are gorgeous, Susie. SUSANNAH: Thank you, Joliette. Very nice to meet you all. SERENA: Here's comes my mother. She has been wanting to meet you. (Enter Lorraine, Serena's mother) LORRAINE: You're Susie Lucas. eh? Anyssa has spoken highly of you. SUSANNAH: Thank you, Ms. Gerber. LORRAINE: Please, call me Lorraine. SUSANNAH: I will, Lorraine. (Enter Michael and Wendy, they are talking to Sam and Lahoma) MICHAEL: It's so great that you are here, you two. How did you manage to get away from OKC for such a time? SAM: Jack offered us a month of vacation away from OKC, and it would give us a chance to see a full blown New England autumn. LAHOMA: It gives us a chance to have a wonderful vacation. (Enter Patrick, Susie's boyfriend) PATRICK: Don't forget about me, everyone. BRYAN: Never, old friend. (The two guys embrace) SUSANNAH: I think we should get seated for the wedding. ANYSSA: That's right. We have plenty of time for talk at dinner. (Cut to: the backyard of the Atchley Mansion. Everyone is seated for Hannah and Craig's wedding.) LINDA: Everything looks wonderful, Sheila. SHEILA: Thanks, Linda. Mrs. Buxley had a hand with the decorations. BRAD: Who? ROSEMARY: Mrs. Buxley, the head housekeeper at the mansion here. SHEILA: Shhhhh, guys. Here comes the groomsmen. (Jason Harper; Allen Watkins; Bryan; Anthony Herington; and Aaron Harper walk down the aisle; and on their arms are Jason's wife, Sandra; Serena; Anna Jayne Herington; Cara and Joanna. Following Jason and Sandra, the best man and matron of honor respectively, Craig comes down the aisle; and then, on the arm of Michael, is a radiant Hannah. She is wearing the wedding gown that Sheila designed.) PASTOR: Who gives this woman to be married? MICHAEL: My wife and I do. PASTOR: Do you, Craig Atchley, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold; for better or for worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish until death do you part? CRAIG: I will. PASTOR: And do you, Hannah Marie Harper, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold; for better or for worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish until death do you part? HANNAH: I will. PASTOR: By the power vested in me by God; and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife. Craig, you may kiss your bride. (Craig lifts her veil and kisses Hannah) PASTOR: Friends and family, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Craig Atchley! (Everyone applauds) Scene Two: The Atchley Mansion dining room. CRAIG: I am glad you all came for our wedding and also our Thanksgiving dinner. The cook staff made a great dinner, and I hope you all enjoy the meal. Today, I am a blessed man. I have married the love of my life, Hannah Atchley; and today, I also gained a beautiful gift, a new daughter, Maggie. Today, I received the final adoption papers, and Hannah and I signed them. (The entire company applauds, Ellen, feeling the significance of her own adoption by Susie, hugs her mother.) HANNAH: This is our whole family group. I am very blessed. Married to the love of my life, Craig; my baby having a new father; and me celebrating a new cousin. Cara Niewoehner, my new cousin, consider this a formal welcome to the family. We do love you, Cara, and we hope you feel at home with us, and know you are loved. CARA: Thank you, Hannah. (Joanna squeezes her sister's hand) JENNIFER: Keep Amber Wellston in your prayers as she is recuperating from her broken leg at Mass General. SANDRA: We will, darling. VICTORIA JENSEN: Pray for our family members who are no longer with us. AARON: Including Erica. STEVEN: And even Nigel. JOANNA: Mine and Cara's blood parents. ANYSSA: And my blood parents, Alan and Diane Rayburn. DYLAN: And Alex Corwin. (Barry and Adam squeeze Dylan's hands while tears come to his eyes) SUSANNAH: We also celebrate the happy times too. My new daughter, my lovely Ellen. PATRICK: A new life together. SAM: Love that lasts forever. VELDA: And family ties that grow stronger all the time. MICHAEL: You're right, Velda. That is what makes a family. (Camera pans to the various families. Michael; Wendy; Vivienne; Shane; Eric; as it pans to the Atchisons; Lorraine and Serena; and the others. It shows the bond and unity of the family.) CRAIG: Now, enjoy the meal. HANNAH (grinning): End of speech! (The entire company laughs) (Hannah and Craig watch their guests enjoying a Thanksgiving meal, and being family.) CRAIG: I love you, Hannah Atchley. HANNAH: And I love you, Craig Atchley. (They kiss as the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes